


Bughead's First Overseas Trip

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where most of canon happened but Bughead stayed platonic, But she's being proactive about it and sought out her best friend, Cuba, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Junior Year of High School, Spring Break, Still the detective partners we love, Veronica has some internal struggles, glamping, international vacation, this fic is quite soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Betty and Jughead face another, albeit milder, adventure when Veronica insists on bringing them along to Cuba while she deals with being a Luna, not a Lodge. Their mutual pining situation reveals itself once they are away from Riverdale and its horrors. Jughead resolves to confess to Betty before they head back with mixed results.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Bughead Fest Collection





	Bughead's First Overseas Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy. I made the Bughead Fest deadline. Yay! A big thanks to all the sprinters, people who reminded me about Brazil's language of choice and Cyd. And Em for organizing all this and giving me my prop which was... Road Trip vacation (Spring Break, Camping, There's Only One Tent- any of the above).

_Five Days Until Spring Break_

“Isn’t this exciting Jug? I don't know if I told you but Archie is visiting his mom so it's just the three of us,” Betty is, of course, already meticulously packing her suitcase.

“I don’t know how to break this to you Betty but there is a whole list of things I would rather have planned than this. Four days in a different country! When you asked about spring break during midterms and I said I would be down for an adventure, this is not what I meant. I was thinking about camping and we have dirt and trees here. Thy name shall be Betty Obtuse Cooper.”

“At least now you will have secured internet connection the whole time.”

“Yeaaaaaaah but at the cost of my dignity.”

“Jug.” Betty gave him a look that compacted 12 years of friendship and infinite evidence to the contrary. He huffed and broke their gaze. Betty smiled, allowing some respite for his pride before continuing

“Moving on then, V broke out the puppy eyes and I am soft. You know this, you use this too.”

“Are my puppy dog eyes not cute enough for you now? I’m warning you, I have no reservations bringing them back out. I can be just as convincing as Warbucks.”

“Cut it out Juggie. The tickets are bought, you already caved. It's our junior year, we'll be too busy for something like this next spring. And okay so apparently Veronica steamrolled a little but you still promised me that we would have the best spring break ever."

Jughead softens, “We will Betts. Rest assured good times approach.”  
Betty nods and then adds, "And we still have a few days left before break ends. I say we give ourselves time to recover from traveling and then spend two days camping.”  
<><><><><><><><><><>

_Two Days Until Spring Break_

“Why did you summon me, Betty? We were just at school, you could have told me then. Good thing I was lounging at Pops when you vaguely asked for help. Nothing seems urgent.” Jughead plopped face down on her bed, then fidgeted to his side so he could see her face.

“I’m preparing for our trip. Mom made me take French when we started high school. I've been trying to learn as much of the basics as possible ever since I agreed but I haven’t gotten far... Quiz me?”

“You SOS’ed me to study?” Jug quirked a brow for dramatic effect. “The things I do for you, Cooper.” He sits up, untying his flannel, and passing it to her so she can put it on the back of her chair and thumbs the stack.  
“Ready?’ Betty nodded and the questioning commenced.

*My name is…*  
*The weather is nice*  
*Can I get a bottle of water?*  
*How much farther?*  
*What price are you asking for?*

They get through half the deck before Jughead hesitates.  
*How do you get to the closest hospital?*

Betty answers and he nods tightly, moving to the next card.  
*Who was murdered?*

“Betty.” He puts the cards down, leans forward with his full height. Betty sighs at his persistent attempt at eye contact.

“I don’t think we would be able to solve a mystery given the language barrier and I’m not seeking one out but you can’t blame me for being cautious.”

“I understand, of course, I do. You should have told me you were worried though.”

“I spot a pouty Jug” Betty singsongs and gets up to sit next to him.  
He scowls, ”I’m not pouting!”

She giggles, “What a face you made. I wish I had a camera.”

“Watch it, Cooper. Betty scooches closer and rubs his arm jokingly, “I won’t tell. You can count on me Jug. I’m an impenetrable vault.”

He turns to fully face her and breath hitches at their sudden proximity. He clears his throat, “you’d better be.”

Betty stands. “You know what, why don’t we take this to the kitchen and I’ll make cookies while you ask me the rest. I can multitask.”

“I’m not ever going to turn down your baking Betts. If I do, it’s an imposter. What kind?”

“I’m feeling snickerdoodle today.”

“Suddenly I am almost chipper.”

“Yeah, that’s a magical facet of your personality: food-mood transformation.”  
“I feel like that’s a broader range of people, not just me. I just exhibit it to an extreme.”

“I’d say that’s fair." They approach the stairs and Betty whirls around to face Jug. "No eating the cookie dough Jones.”

“I can not be expected to control myself under such tempting duress.”

“Forsythe!” He grumbles under his breath but Betty knows he’ll behave. Sometimes despite him being a brat, he really is cute.

Several hours later and a plate full of cookies consumed Jug is walking toward the door,

“Oh Jug wait! Do you have appropriate clothes for it? It’s going to be very hot. Just because it’s spring does not mean we get to expect anything less than 70 degrees.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry Betty. I’ll acknowledge that Veronica covering expenses leaves me with financial wiggle room to prepare. I’m hitting the thrift shop and Palmart tonight.”

“Alright. See you soon.” Betty bites her lip, suddenly a little anxious and not sure why.

Jug watches her face and then strides to her, wrapping her up in a hug. “The villains of yesteryear can’t hurt us, Betty. I promise.”  
He stays in the embrace until all her tension has melted away.

Stepping back, he lingers for a second and Betty’s stomach flutters. Jug squeezes her arm before returning to the doorway. “I got to go, Jellybean needs dinner. Text you later.”  
<><><><><><><><><>  
 _Day One in Cuba_

  
Jughead sighs, walking along the slanted path in search of Betty. Their late afternoon yoga class ended half an hour ago and according to Veronica, she decided to explore nearby for a bit... Without telling him... In a foreign country. He was a bit miffed.

His phone buzzed, Jellybean asking for an update. Not wanting to be doom and gloom especially since she’s never left the northeast US, just like him (thanks to the road trip that never was) before Betty roped his presence as a necessary requirement for her joining Veronica.

Jug makes sure to point out the positives. It was surprisingly easy when purposely recollecting his so-far brief stay. He had to admit the buffet was awesome here. There was a lot of vibrant scenery to capture with his camera. Totally made the security fiasco of packing it, worth it. He felt less pressure to behave in his set manner. These people didn’t know his situation so he actually found himself responding when locals initiated conversation.

His semi-decent Spanish was less from Riverdale High's classroom and more taught to him by all the telenovelas he watched as a kid. It was one of the few channels they got in the trailer. Once, their tv got stuck on that channel for two months and while he remembered missing cartoons, he didn't mind too much. He still occasionally watched for nostalgia.

Betty kept saying in college no one would care about the negative labels that felt so apparent, so visible that they might as well have been written on your forehead. He might actually believe her now and it’s a nice preview of their possible future. And if anyone had been making fun of his hat despite the heat, he couldn’t tell.

He catches sight of her signature blonde ponytail and sighs to himself. Maybe he can kickstart some changes while he's here.  
<><><><><><><><><><>

_Day Two in Cuba_

Betty and Veronica were covered in so many different products, her nose burned from overstimulation. Although she had to concede that her current face mask was soothing. They were a few hours into their spa appointment. V had been strangely quiet and not extuberant like she was yesterday. Now, almost done and with twenty minutes left in the otherwise empty steam room Betty decided to speak up. 

Betty turned to her. "What's wrong Ronnie?"

“I don't know Betty. I thought I'd feel better by now. My dad is... a monster. And I might finally be able to shuffle off the familial chains but I still want connection to my culture. I will lose the food my mom makes with her mom’s recipe every so often, the movies I would sometimes watch my dad and the Spanglish we use in affection. This trip seems like a decent start to keep it alive. Next year I might start a Spanish speaking club or maybe a Latine heritage club -either at school or the community center- but that’s like phase E of the plan. Meeting with my Abuelita and teaching her to FaceTime takes precedence. F will have to do with the ICE camps. Easier if a club is in place for support.”

“That’s really smart V. I’ll help plan charity events and distribute posters. I’m sorry you feel like your Cuban and Mexican is slipping through your fingers when you take a stand against Hiram. I didn’t even think of this. I’m glad you took the initiative.”

“Oh B, having you here is enough. You help me not feel overwhelmed, we can take on the world together. I mean we survived Penelope Blossom’s night of certain death. And this as lovely as it is will probably be a one time trip. I just wanted to see my roots but I am aware of the tourism problem. It’s not helping Cuban Cubans. Next time I’ll go visit Miami. A lot of exiles built there so it really is a good reflection of culture. Unfortunately, Hermosa lives there at least part of the year. The timing didn’t work for this break.”

“Your sister confuses me. How does Hiram help her PI career? And her mother is just cool with this?”

“Does anyone understand her? She can take the sole position of daddy’s lap dog. I’m not going to fight her for it. I think he wants us to.”

“Maybe this is too early to ask considering this is only day 2 but do you think this step is working?”

“You know Betty dear, I really do.” She pauses, “the killer facials might factor in.”  
They giggle.

“I feel so loose. Like a heavy weight got removed from all my muscles. That was amazing. Jughead sometimes gives me back rubs -and they are great- but she went like 7 layers deep.”

“Jughead is giving you what now? I hope he’s as professional as Aleja and happy endings aren’t on the table. Hmmm. Or not, you deserve orgasms.”

“Veeeee” Betty draws it out. “It's not like that. Come on. Jughead just worries about my stress. He can be quite the mother hen for certain people. Jellybean and Archie get the treatment too.”

“First of all, I would pay to see that. And I don’t know B if Holden Caulfield shows you his squishy center... it may be an indication that he pines for your sweetness bestowed upon him in a romantic way.”

“He’s never outright told me or even indicated. There have been no lean ins where I thought he was going to kiss me or times where his eyes were glued to my boobs. Due to the lack of evidence, I will not assume. Sometimes friends braid your hair and give back rubs, it does not mean he’s in love with me. You’ve done those things for me and we both know you like girls too. Causation is not correlation.”

“Wait- he braids your hair!” Veronica squeals.

Betty sighed. “He has a younger sister Ronnie, and their parents were Gladys and FP suffice to say, Juggie had to step up. He’s quite good at it. Dexterous. I told him when we were kids that he should play the violin. I remember while I hated my harp lessons, he had a knack for it. Alice despised that, I'm pretty sure it's why she let me stop.”

“I am getting so much info today! Wow, you guys assume so much of this is known- small town syndrome indeed.”

The attendant came back to remove the treatments and take them to the showers. 

"You're just doing a rinse right? I scheduled a hair appointment for myself. You don't have to wait." 

"Are you sure Ronnie? I have books I can read on my phone."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. We are in Cuba. You don't have to follow me. I know I can reach out if I need you."

"Okay." Betty leaned down and hugged her, already overwhelming body heat and stickiness aside. 

Veronica laughed. “Alright shoo. Go frolic. Let’s meet back here by seven.”  
<><><><><><><><><><>

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Betty and Jughead threw away the last food wrapper. Her stomach protruded by now but she couldn't say she regretted anything, especially finishing off the fried sweet plantains. Betty felt the most like Jughead she ever had in her life. Cuba might turn her into a foodie. 

“You have powdered sugar on your,” he waves his hand. Betty swipes too low and Jughead shakes his head. She scrambles for her phone. “Betty”, he smiles, “here.”

He cradled her jaw and his thumb gently brushed the residue away. They stay, staring at each other for a beat too long before Jughead looks down and clears his throat. “You wanted to go to the car show next right?"

"Oh yes, yeah. Let's go. Thanks Jug."

At the meeting time, Betty lumbers up the steps to the hotel and approaches Veronica.

“Hey V, how was your salsa class?” Betty sat down across from her.

“You know, I thought I knew what I was doing and it would have been easy but those old ladies showed me I was wrong and whipped me into shape.”  
“That’s good?”

“Yeah, it actually was. It was nice. Being surrounded by older women and getting so much advice and time felt really good. It was a community effort and my salsa is perfect now.”  
I’m glad. Betty took Veronica’s hand and squeezed for a moment. "What about you?"

"Today was fun. We did the Ernest Hemingway tour Jughead was interested in first. They took us to Finca Vigía, the museum where Hemingway lived for a time, his statue, went to Las Terrazas and Hotel Ambos Mundos' room 511. We left early when it became less about the history and more about drinking at historic sites. He had a drink at the first two bars and then was done. A bar crawl is not his style but he definitely had fun for the most part."

Then we visited a car show which was amazing. Enguinty at its finest V. I practically drooled over this 1950's Cheevy now with a Russian engine, they let me check it out along with a couple of others once they saw I was interested. I know some motorheads view that as a horror story but they did what they could with the embargo. And those cars are holding up, you can't fake that type of care. Jug paid extra so we could drive one for a bit. It was a Pontiac in near mint condition and one of the workers told us to drive along the oceanfront, Malecón I think? Breathtaking. Jug took photos, of the view and the car- I made sure."

Veronica looked around "And where is your brooding shadow?'

" _Jughead_ is about a block away and he was entranced by the angles of this one building or something. He told me to go ahead."

"What time do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure how if I can even eat more. I'll probably just have a salad so anytime you want. Maybe order something to go incase I feel differently late at night. We managed to try more street foods than I can count. Jug is hooked, I swear he almost proposed to the worker who made the traditional sugar cane juice. And tomorrow we have that Varadero full-day tour. Knowing Jug, more food exploration before we part ways and I meet you for dinner as well as our pottery lesson. I'll make sure to indulge less so I can get a full meal at the place you want to try." 

"You better. I want to share a dessert too so keep that in mind." 

Jug ambled up looking very satisfied and a bit damp. "Hey, sorry for the wait, the lighting was too good to pass up."

"It's fine Juggie. It's cool and out of the sun here."

<><><><><><><><><><>

_Day Four in Cuba_

Betty hustled Jug out of the hotel. "What is going on? Where's the fire?" He groaned, "It's not another cult is it?"

Betty giggled. "No, Jug. Veronica went dancing the other day and meet someone. They are going on a date today and with no group meet-ups, I decided to surprise you. Now come on!"

There was a taxi waiting for them outside and she could have sworn Jughead blushed. He pulled at his beanie and started toward the car. "Betty, you know what they say about secondary locations. And I forgot my dollar bill clip- damnit."

"I should have never lent you my Rentflix password." 

"That's cruel. You find it funny, I know you do. You may have the rest of the world fooled but you're a lousy liar to me."

Betty slid in the seat next to him and gave the driver a thumbs up. Veronica stepped in and interpreted for her so she didn't have to fumble through her explanation. He knew this was a surprise and how Jug's Spanish was passable. The car started and she smiled, the anticipation getting to her. Jug deserved a treat and this time he would enjoy it unlike that disaster their sophomore year. 

Betty startled awake, jerking from Jughead's shoulder. "Huh!" Jughead rubbed her neck, "We're here Betty. Did you sleep at all last night?" 

"I got a bit." Her tone was too low, and her pronunciation too careful. Her clinging drowsiness making her transparent. 

"You were too busy making plans and being a perfectionist, weren't you?" Betty didn't answer, she didn't have to with Jug, he knew her too well. 

He sighed, "Okay well, I haven't peaked yet so can I see the fruit of your work?"

It was like an instant shot of caffeine to her system. Betty bounced and grabbed his arm, hurriedly moving out of the left side. 

Jughead laughed and followed. "Only you, Cooper."

He stopped when he was the sign out front. She saw him squint, freeze, inspect the land, go back to the sign, and then to her, an intense look in his eyes. "You took us camping?"

"Technically we are glamping It's the best I could do since we would be too supplies light otherwise but yeah."

He stared at her and she rambled on nervous despite her certainty. "This doesn't necessarily mean I'm calling off our camping trip when we come back. We can still do that if you want but I thought this would be-

Betty was interrupted by her face meeting the fabric of his Tshirt. The sudden embrace made her smile. Jug was an affectionate person and she knew without any words that he was touched and grateful. He was a talker though so soon he would tell her, reinforcing what the hug conveyed. 

"Betty. I can't believe you did this. I mean I can believe it. Easily even but I didn't expect you to. We're on vacatuion for Pete's sake." He let out a long, deep breath. "Thank you. You're the best Betts."

He shifted apart and nudged a stray lock of hers back into place. "I'll get our stuff out of the trunk, you relax inside."

_ <><><><><><><><><><> _

_Day Five in Cuba_

“Alright so it's barely dawn but tt’s a four hour flight so we can catch up on the rest of our sleep then.” Betty yawns at the end of her sentence. “Thankfully it’s the same time back home so less jet lag. Last chance to remember you forget something!”

“How can we not be with Captain Betty at the wheel?” He teases, wanting to see her lose some of her tension. She smiled tightly. 

“I’ll see you when you’re done going through security. Probably in the shops, I might want to buy perfume. Text me B!”

The air felt weighted as soon as Veronica left to present her Global Entry pass. Betty fidgeted with her bun and Jug shifted uneasily.

“Look I’m sorry I messed with your head this trip. It was unintentional Betty you have to believe me.” 

She softened after a minute, “I guess I can’t blame you for being curious and then wrong. Everyone is allowed to change their mind, it just hurts when you are left in the dust.”

“What? No. That's not what happened. Betty…” 

“Yes, Jug?” She sounded resigned and that was the last straw for him. 

He stepped forward, “You are my best friend Betty Cooper. No one else would have cared if I could come when they got an all paid offer but you did. I- I hope you know I would do the same.”

“Also,” Jughead cupped her face, entering her space before his lips crested over hers. The world blurred, then focused on their kiss, the warmth of his skin, her pounding pulse as she kissed him back. Betty tried to keep them pressed together as long as possible and smiled when Jughead pulled back only enough to separate their lips. 

The airport rushed back in, reminding Betty where they were and she opened her eyes. 

“Have I given you enough to forgive me for confusing you with my previous bumbled attempts to do that?” 

Betty gasped when she processed his words, “Juggie.” Her hands reached up to clasp his wrists, still cupping her face. 

She gave him the slightest nod while holding his hopeful gaze before biting her lip, enjoying his instant focus. “Well, I suppose I could be persuaded. Maybe even let you be my boyfriend if you work hard enough.” 

He smirked, “Is that so?” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

“You are an enigma Cooper but I’m up for the challenge.” 

Jughead swooped down again and opened her up, letting her have no doubt how much he looked forward to the future. They broke apart faster this time, more aware of their surroundings than the last but panting slightly. Jughead pressed one last chaste kiss before withdrawing from their embrace. 

“That almost made up for having to deal with airport security this early.” His dry, sardonic tone was back on full display while he grabbed her non-roller bag to add to his duffel and satchel. 

Betty opened her mouth to protest but he shot her a look. She decided to let coffee deprived Jug have this one. “You sure know how to woo a girl.” His reply was softer, “Only one actually. I’m earning my degree as a Betty Cooper specialist.” 

With the bags shifted to their own side, Jughead reached out and threaded their fingers together as they walked.

Betty smiled at his affection. “Well, I may be able to give you some tips.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show a version of Veronica's feelings about what emancipation means in a broader context. Let me know if I crashed or managed to pull it off. Also, I have never been to Cuba so please forgive me for any errors. Feel free to correct me.


End file.
